Matchmaker
by DemolitionV
Summary: This mainly about Aura trying to hoock up Heero and Relena. MAKE SURE YOU R&R. THANKS
1. The Mission

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME TOO BAD. K. AN AUTHOR   
  
CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH. MAKE SURE YOU R&R. ALSO HELP ME THINK OF A TITLE.  
  
Disclaimer: I really wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to write this.  
  
(Don't own em)  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The wind tossed the two sibling's hair away from their eyes. They waited on the edge of a cliff as the watched the sun set. Any time no the base far below would explode and no one would have known until it was too late.   
  
BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Was all that was heard for miles around. The base was no more. Nothing but rubble and dust. It was completely obliterated. "Mission complete," said the young women. "I thought that was my line," the boy said in his usual monotone. "Yes, but I said it first" she replied. 'Damn you, bitchy sister, Aura!' He thought. "I know dear brother Heero." Heero had forgot that she knew him so well that she could tell what he was thinking, so he just shrugged it off.  
  
They both walked to their mobile suits. Wing Zero Custom and Wing Double Zero custom. The mobile suits both looked the same, but Double Zero was more powerful and had black wings.   
  
"Looks like you have become soft" Aura said over their private COM link. " The *Perfect Soldier* is not soft. "So you are only soft around me then?" "Yes" was his only reply. Their ride back to the underground base was silent. Except for the tired sigh from Aura.   
  
"Aura, when we arrive I want You to rest ok."   
  
"Sure as long as you go swimming with me later" replied Aura.   
  
"Alright, I'll do anything for you to rest," Heero said with a little hint of concern in his voice. This was really the only time he ever really showed any emotion. Except to Relina.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A.N. THAT IS WHERE I'LL LEAVE IT FOR NOW. K. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT A LEAST 5 BEFORE I POST A NOTHER CHAPTER.  
  
LUV ALWAYZ,  
  
DemolitionV 


	2. SUPRISES & ARRANGMENTS

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME TOO BAD. K. AN AUTHOR   
  
CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH. MAKE SURE YOU R&R. ALSO HELP ME THINK OF A TITLE.  
  
Disclaimer: I really wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to write this.  
  
(Don't own em)  
  
REVISED VERSION!!  
  
O.k. I Lied here's the second chap. Enjoy! -_*  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Quatra was waiting for Heero and Aura with good news! Aura was the first to exit her mobile suit. To Quatra she seemed a little out of it to day. Kind of like she was dreaming while walking.  
  
"Hello? Anybody in there" Quatra asked waving a hand in front of Aura. "Huh. Oh, yeah"   
  
"I have some good news!"   
  
"Yay, so what is it," Aura asked getting a little exited.   
  
"Well first we all have no missions for about 10 days and Relena invited us to spend that time with her at a tropical resort."   
  
"Really" she said very excited now. "Yes," was Quatra's only reply.   
  
"YES WE GET TO GO ON VACATION!!!!!!!!" Aura screamed.   
  
Duo and the others were entered the hanger now. The whole underground base could hear her. Due gave Heero that looks that says 'Does she always have to be like this'  
  
"Yes I do as a matter of fact" Aura answered as if she heard them say what he thought. This was normal concept for them all.   
  
"So when do we leave" she said as she gave a hug to the others. All of which returned her hug. Even Wufie.  
  
"We leave in two days. Is that all right?" Yay was everyone's reply.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
An. I hope you enjoyed this   
  
Luvs always,  
  
DemolitionV 


	3. New relationship

(Hey this is what Aura and Shiro look like! Shiro's hair is supposed to be dark blue!) Hey minna!! Look here is the third chap!! I was having a case of writer's block, but now it is all cured!!! R&R PLEEZE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later everyone met at the private plane the Relena reserved. "Hey! Long time no see, Ojausan," cried Duo happily as he picked her up and swung her around1 "STOP DUO OR I'LL GET SICK!" Replied Relena. Duo after a few more spins puts Relena down. "Wazzup Lena!" Said Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, and Catherine. "Hey! How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time!" "We are all good," said Catherine. After many more greetings from the others Relena's eyes then fell on Heero and a Girl standing next to him. A little jealousy sparked when she saw this girl holding his hand. "Hello Relena." "Hi Heero. May I ask you this young lady is?" asked Relena. " I am Aura Yuy, Heero's little sister," Aura said smoothly. Relena immediately stopped feeling jealous of Aura. "Oh. It's nice to meet you. I did not know that Heero had any family." "That is quite all right. We only found out recently that I was his sister. We also found out that Heero can be ten times more over protective than your own brother can! The others tell me stories about when Heero wanted to see you and how your brother would flip out!" Everyone joined in laughing at an embarrassed Heero and Relena.  
  
"Oh I have someone I would like you to meet. His family was very close to mine and since all his family died he is now a part of mine. This is Shiro." A young man, about the same age as Aura, stepped out of the plane. (Aura is roughly 17 and the others are now 25)"Hi minna" he said. "Hi" Everyone replied except Aura. She was too stunned to say anything. She thought that he was so hot. He was tall with dark blue hair and an athletic body.  
As Shiro looked at all the people coming on this trip he noticed a tall girl about his age. She was beautiful. She wore a long white skirt and a white shirt that left her stomach showing. She seemed to glow in the sun. to him she was amazing.  
  
"So is everyone ready to go" asked Relena. Happily everyone replied YES. It was pure coincidence that Relena had to sit next to Heero. Neither was complaining though. Another coincidence was Aura had to sit next to Shiro. She found out that he was quiet and reserved kind of person that would only talk to her, Relena or Heero.  
  
About an hour into the trip everyone was really bored. " Hey I have an idea!" Duo said. "What" Aura asked. " Lets play strip Poker! Who' in! "Everyone said "I" Except Relena and Heero. Fine you don't have to play we'll have fun by ourselves!" Dou stated childishly.  
  
"I'll be dealer," Dorothy said. "Ok here ore the rules.1) no cheating. 2) winner of the hand removes a piece of clothing from a person of their choice. 3) the first person with no cloths on looses. All clear on the rules?" Aura said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Dorothy deals out the cards. The winner of that round was Duo. He removed Hilde's shoes. The Next person to win was Shiro. "Oooooooooo" Dou said as he moved closer to Aura to remove a piece of clothing. Aura immediately shoots the patented Yuy death glare at Duo while taking out her gun that was under her shirt. Since her death glare was ten times worse than Heero's he shut up immediately. Everyone laughed at him because he was again looking down a Yuy's gun. Even Trowa, Wufie, and Heero were laughing.  
  
  
Shiro smiled at Aura as he remover her white button down shirt that was over her over her white lacey bra. Aura blushed a deep red. Which in turn makes Relena smile as she watches the game with Heero. Aura could tell that Heero was furious that Shiro did that. But a day before the trip Aura made him promise not to act like Millardo. If she talked, looked or went on a date with a boy.  
  
Duo would remove Hilde's clothes as she would remove his. Trowa removed Catherine's and vise versa.(AN: Catherine and Trowa are not related in this fic!) Dorothy to Quarta. Sally with Wufie. Shiro would slowly remove Aura's clothes and let his fingers graze lightly over her smooth silky skin. She would do the same to him. Heero of course noticed this but did not protest because of his promise.  
  
Soon everyone was down to his or her undergarments. That's when Shiro leaned over to Aura to tell her something. She nodded when he was done. "We are not taking the chance of loosing our undergarments so Shiro and I are out of the game." Everyone else agreed. "But the game was just getting interesting" Duo whined. Hilde smacked him up side his head. Everyone got dressed again and went back to their seats. It was a good thing that Relena and Heero were already a sleep because after a while Aura fell a sleep on Shiro shoulder.  
  
About two hours later Aura awoke by the soft sound of someone's voice. When she finally realized whom it was she blushed. "Gomen. I didn't mean to sleep on your shoulder...." She did not finish because Shiro put his finger on her lips to silence her. "SSShhh. If it was a problem I would have woken you up sooner, Beside I liked you there. You looked like an Angel. Is it alright if I call you Tenshi?" this made her blush more, but reluctantly she nodded. The plane would land in ten minutes.  
  
Everyone exited the plane. The last "couple" to exit was Relena and Heero. To everyone's surprise Relena was crying and smiling. 'Heero! How many times do I have to tell you not to make her or any women cry' Aura thought to Heero. 'Well why don't you ask her why she is crying.' He replied confidently. "Relena what's wrong?" Aura asked concerned for her new friend. "Nothing. Except that Heero proposed to me before we exited the plane." Everyone was shocked. I am talkin' speechless. Even Duo. "It's about time!" everyone said simultaneously. Relena received hugs and congrats from everyone. While Heero received pats on the back, handshakes and congrats too. The only person allowed to give him a hug and a kiss was Aura. Well beside Relena.   
  
Two limos were waiting to take them to the new Hawaiian resort. Every one piled into the first limo and the second took their luggage. Some people had to sit on another's lap. Fate was on Aura's side because she had to sit on Shiro's lap. Both were enjoying it though. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.   
  
About twenty minutes later the arrived at the hotel. It was beautiful. Lost of exotic flowers were in the lobby. "Aloha, how may I help you?" the women behind the desk asked. "Aloha. I' m Relena Dorlian. I have reservations." "Ah, Yes Miss Dorlian. You requested four couple sweets and three single sweets correct." Yes, but will you change the three single sweets to two more couple sweets." "Yes of course" "Thank you" "Here are the keys. Anything else Miss Dorlian." "No that is all right." "Alright enjoy your stay!"  
  
Relena handed out room keys. When she got to Aura and Shiro she smiled innocently and said "Here is the key to the room you two will share." If their jaws could touch the floor they would have. It was like Aura's plane was turned on to her and Shiro. Oh well might as well make the best of it any ways.  
  
  
When they reached their room they opened the door to find a beautifully furnished room. Complete with a king size bed, Jacuzzi tub and shower, a small sitting area, one tall dresser, one long dresser and a vanity.  
  
"Wow" was the only word that could explain how wonderful the room was. "Relena sure out did herself with this trip" Aura exclaimed. "Yes she did" Shiro replied. Then they unpack their stuff.  
  
*******************Mean While in Relena and Heero's room****************  
  
  
"They look so cute together!" squealed Catherine. "I know that is why we are going to play cupid," Relena stated. "so, what is the plan?" Dorothy asked. " the plan is……….."   
  
"Wow!! That is really good Lena. When does first operation take place? Hilde asked. "We begin tonight at dinner. Sally you know what to do." "Right" Sally answered. "for now lets go to the beach!" Catherine said excitedly. "See ya there!"   
  
Everyone agreed to take a part in this plan. Even Heero. He didn't like the idea of setting hi sister up with Shiro. But will help anyway.  
  
  
  
**********************Back in Aura and Shiro's room*********************  
  
  
  
"Tenshi" "Hmmm" "What are we going to do about the sleeping since there is only one bed?" "Well I suppose we could share it. The bed is big enough." "If it's alright with you." "Of course it is. If it wasn't I wouldn't have said we could share" "Kay." Hey would you like to go to the beach?" "Sure. I just have to change. Hold on k." Aura goes to change in the bathroom. When she comes out she is wearing a black two piece bathing suit. It is a halter top and bikini bottom. She is also wearing a man's white dress shirt with the sleeve rolled up half way over the bathing suit. "I changed while you were in the bathroom. Are you ready" "Yes I am. So lets go" she replies as she grabs two towels and the room key.  
  
  
  
****************************** At the beach***************************  
  
  
Everyone is at the beach except Aura and Shiro. "Where could they Be" asked Heero. 'Will you relax already I am right here.' Aura thought to Heero. "Well it is about time" exclaimed Heero. "What were you doing anyway" asked a curious Duo. "Curiosity killed the cat, Dou" Aura snapped as she pulled her nine mm out of no where. "Hey no one likes a smart ass and put that gun away!" Duo countered. "Hey no one likes a dumb ass but they put up with you anyway!" Aura said. Everyone laughed while Duo started pouting because he could not think of a good counter. "And don't think that pouting is going to change anything." "Yay Maxwell, pouting is for the weak and obviously you are weak." "Shut up Chang because pouting get me everything. Doesn't it Heero" Aura said sweetly. "For you and the girls it does" he answered. "That is right and we're proud of it" the girls said at the same time.   
  
Suddenly the guys put evil smirks on. The girls saw them and started to be afraid. "What are you planning?" Catherine asked. "Nothing." Trowa said innocently. The guys jumped up a grabbed their girls and thew them over their shoulders. Yells of protest could be heard all along the beach. Each of the girls struggled to get out of their grasps. Aura is the only one who succed. In turn she picked up Shiro and dropped him in the water. "That is for trying to get me wet" Aura said arrogantly. "Oh yeah! Who says" "Me" said Heero. "Oh. O.k." Shiro said as he hid behind Aura. He was holding onto her hips. Heero glared and tried to punch Shiro. Aura also being the perfect soldier caught his hand in hers. "I thought you agreed not to act like Millardo?" aura said disapprovingly and angrily to Heero. "I did, but that is not stopping me from stopping *Him* from touching you." "What if I like it when he touches me! Why can't you mind your own damn business and pay attention to your fiancé." Aura yelled drawing some attention. " Heero Yuy! Your sister is right! And am telling you to leave her ALONE!!" Relena exclaimed with a little steam coming out of her ears. "Hn" was his only reply.   
  
Aura Turned around to walk away and walked right into Shiro causing them to loose their balance and fall backwards. Aura was on top of Shiro in the shallow water. "Are you all right" aura asked Straddling his hips so he could sit up. "Yeah, but with you still on me I can't get up." "Oh, Yeah" She said blushing many shades of red while getting up.  
  
"Come on let go" Aura said To Shiro after going back to her stuff. "Sure, but where are we going?" "Anywhere but here" she said a little coldly. " Whatever you say, Tenshi."   
  
With that they left. Aura could tell that Heero was fuming that Shiro called her Tenshi. "Why angel of all things to call her" Heero asked Relena. "Well maybe because she is an angel to him. I could tell he really likes her. Did you see the way he followed her no other questions asked. It was so cute." " I think so too" said Hilde. "Duo was and is still like that." Everyone, but Heero went back to having fun.  
  
  
  
  
**********************Back in Aura's and Shiro's room*******************  
  
  
"Why does he have to de so over protective," Screamed Aura. "Well I am not sure. Maybe he is just trying to protect you" "Protect me From what?" "Well I suppose me." "Why you," Aura exclaimed. "Because I might do this." Shiro said as he leaned down and kissed Aura softly on the lips. When he pulled away he smiled at her. "Lets rest until dinner." He said leading Aura to the bed to lay down for a while. The both lay comfortably with Aura's back on Shiro's chest. Soon they both fell asleep.  
  
  



	4. Suprise, Suprise

ok ppl new chap up sorry it took so long i was having writers block k  
  
  
  
Awhile later, Heero went to get his sister for dinner. He knocked on the door to her room, but no one answered. So he checked the doorknob. It was open. He walked in. what he found made him furious. HIS, sister sleeping with Shiro.  
  
"AURA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Heero yelled.  
  
This made Aura jump out of bed and grab her gun (A.N., which still came out of no where) and point it at Heero.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing coming in here," Aura said with venom dripping on every word.   
  
"I came to get you for dinner," Heero replied calmly.   
  
"Well next time send someone that won't flip out!!!"   
  
"I did not flip out," he replied.   
  
Aura was about to answer when Relena and the others came running in her room.   
  
"What the hell is going on here," Relena demanded.  
  
"Looks like sibling rivalry," Wufie said to no one in particular.   
  
"Heero flipped out because I was sleeping with Shiro."   
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open. Duo then put on an evil smirk.   
  
"Not like that Duo," Aura exclaimed pointing another gun at him.  
  
When Heero yelled Shiro jumped up and hid behind Aura. Afraid that her brother would kill him. Aura put her guns away and turned around to face Shiro. Since he was taller Aura had to stand on her toes to kiss him. And that is what she did. Again all mouths dropped open.  
  
Heero lunged at Aura. Tackling her. It was an all out fistfight between the two Yuy siblings. Aura had the upper hand at the moment so Shiro decided to stop her. He was making his way over.   
  
"No don't do that" Wufie, Trowa, and Quarta exclaimed.   
  
But they were too late. Shiro tried to grab Aura and ended up getting punched. Aura immediately stopped. She jumped up to see what damage she had done to her love.   
  
"Are you alright," she asked examining Shiro's bloody nose.   
  
"Yeah. Are you," he replied.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Wow. I have never seen any one still standing after one punch from Aura. Heero could only stand up to 50. Isn't that right guys," Duo exclaimed. The guys just nodded.   
  
Sally went over to check Shiro's nose. "Even more good news," Sally said, "His nose is not even broken." Once again all mouths dropped open.   
  
"Not broken," Wufie asked, "Are u sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive," she replied.  
  
Aura took the cloth that Hilde got from the bathroom and started to clean the blood off of Shiro. His nose stopped bleeding now.  
  
"I am so sorry Shiro" Aura said quietly.  
  
"Hey it's ok. I am fine and the others tried to warn me any ways so it is kind of my fault too." Replied Shiro.  
  
Aura then turned around a glared at Heero. Her glare made him flinch visibly. No one was going to step between them. The only two brave enough were Relena and Shiro. Shiro gently pushed Aura away from Heero as Relena pushed Heero away from Aura.   
  
"Come on Heero. You and I are going to have a talk," Relena calmly said. Heero only nodded his head and left.  
  
"Damn she has him whipped," Dou exclaimed.  
  
"You better not let him hear that," Hilde snapped. "Because I like u alive!"  
  
"Ok babe," he replied grinning like an idiot.  
  
Everyone turned back to Shiro and Aura. They were just standing there hugging. Wufie walked over to them and tapped Aura on the back. She pulled away from Shiro and hugged Wufie.  
  
  
**********Flash back***********  
  
Aura is looking around her new home and just so happens to find the gym. 'Good now I can work out' she thought happily. She walks in and immediately some one kicks her.  
  
"You are just a weak onna," some one said.  
  
"Really now. I didn't know. You sexist pig!" she replied hotly as she realized it was Wufie.  
  
"You will pay for that comment Onna" Wufie hissed as he again attached Aura.  
  
Soon they were in an all out battle of the sexes. The first to show up was Heero because he could tell when she was fighting or not and wanted to know who she was fighting.  
  
'Aura uses your telepathy as a weapon as well as your fist and feet" Heero thought knowing she would hear him.  
  
'Ok. Will u bring Sally here quickly" she replied.  
  
'Ok' Heero said and as he went to get sally  
  
She backed away from Wufie grinning evilly. "I know a secrete of yours that no one else know," Aura said to Wufie. He turned slightly pale. He turned completely white when the others and Sally walked into the gym.  
  
"You can either confess or I'll tell everyone who you are secretly in love with," Aura said still calmly. Wufie was no completely cornered. He had to tell her. It was no or never.  
  
"Alright I'll tell her. Sally I am in love with you," he said looking at the ground. She didn't reply. She only walked over to him, lifted his chin with her hand and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too Wufie," Sally said after breaking the kiss. He was shocked. She loved he too. He kissed her again.   
  
"Alright, Aura, I will admit that was a dirty way to win our fight, but I must thank you because I might have never told Sally that I love her," Wufie said to Aura as he bowed to her. She bowed to him to showing him respects as a worrier and a person.  
  
"Hey no problem," she said smiling as Sally and Wufie walked out of the gym not to be seen all night. Since then he has been kinder to her and all women and became her friend.  
  
  
*************End flashback***********  
  
  
"I want u to know that I have thought of u as a sister and a friend. You helped me when I was being arrogant and did not want help. So I want to tell you I support u in whatever you decide to do."  
  
"Thanks Wufie," Aura said hugging him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Author note 1

HEY POEPLE!  
  
dO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY? OR NOT? I HAVEN'T HAD ANY IDEAS LATELY. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! I WANT THE TRUTH! OK SO MAYBE I'LL update it!!!  
  
  
LOve, peace, and happiness!!!!  
  
Lady Morgan FIre Angel!!! 


End file.
